The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In typical video compression techniques seeking more efficient compression, an inter prediction between pictures and an intra prediction within a picture are carried out using differently sized image blocks. In addition, to identify the prediction method and the block size for the block to be encoded, prediction modes are classified by the prediction method and the respective prediction modes are given mode numbers. For improving the compression efficiency, such prediction modes are classified and used in different kinds providing a plurality of the mode numbers. Therefore, in the typical video compression techniques, encoding of mode information is performed by using a plurality of bits and encoding the mode number depending on the prediction mode used for the current block in the process of encoding the prediction mode.
However, the greater current demands for high resolution video requirements have increased the number of blocks to be encoded, which in turn increased the quantity of the required bits to encode the mode information, resulting in a degradation of the compression efficiency.